


Up Out My Face

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos One-Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And blowjobs, Because I had no clue what to name it, Multi, OT4, Orgy, The title is from Nicki and Mariah, There's facial, because she miraculously turns straight idk, ellen degeneres - Freeform, ends consensual, i just like the song, pretty brief though, starts dubcon, the song has 0 to do with the story though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Luke is under some weird magic spell idk which makes everyone around him uncontrollably attracted to him, Luke is reluctantly gangbanged (he's unsure at first but into it once it's happening)</p>
<p>Or the one where Luke finds weird powder in his dressing room and everyone is acting psycho when he walks on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Out My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Man this started out as something weird and ended up just apparently amazing idrk. It's my first time writing OT4 so I hope it's not bad. Please give me some feedback guysss and tell me if you thought it was good or if it was just completely tragic.

Someone knocks on Luke’s dressing room door briefly, opening it up as he shimmies into his skinny jeans. He stops to look at the man, his eyes narrowing in slight irritation at being interrupted in the middle of changing. He should be used to it by now – this happens at almost every big interview they go to – but it still brings a small blush to his cheeks in embarrassment and desperate want to cover himself.

“Ten minutes until set, Luke. Hurry up.” His manager says, causing Luke to groan. He was constantly being nagged to hurry up for a show, or a sound check, or an interview, or a signing. It just never ended.

The man chuckled, closing the door so Luke could finish getting dressed. They really needed to get locks on those doors…but every time he brought it up they would say it was for “their protection” so if they hurt themselves somehow the crew will be able to come in without having to break down the door.

In a way it made him feel as though he were being peeped on constantly, like they were purposely choosing to open the door when he was changing. It was ridiculous, he knew, but his self-conscious mind always told him that.

Luke huffed and glanced in the small mirror to make sure his appearance was okay. He only had a few minutes before he had go out and see the rest of the boys for the interview, but it was probably better to get out there now instead of waiting until the last minute.

The blond noticed a small container of what looked like face powder sitting on the corner of the vanity behind some concealer. Luke glanced at the clock again, two minutes.

He gently picked up the container; it had the drawing of a large orange pumpkin on it and writing in some foreign language he had never seen before. Luke attempted pulling the top off for a bit before realizing he had to twist it.

When he opened it, there was a white powdery substance inside with a strong smell of Jasmine. It must have been a face powder or a body powder; with such a good strong smell Luke couldn’t help but lean his nose in further, breathing the scent in. If he were a female, it was definitely something he would wear.

A loud knocking on the door sent Luke flinching hard and the white powder went everywhere as he breathed in deeply.

The door opened and his manager came in and yelled about how he needed to be out now or he would be in trouble but Luke was too busy coughing his brains out to hear anything.

“What are you doing Coke or something?” He asked, walking over and rubbing the white off of Luke’s face as the young boy tried to halt his coughing.

As the man wiped the powder off, his movements slowed and his fingertips dragged across Luke’s skin, stopping at his cheek and cupping the skin there. He rubbed his thumb across the young boy’s lower lip, pulling slightly down.

Luke froze, not sure what to do.

“Luke…” he whispered, leaning in.

Luke put a hand on the man’s chest, pushing him away harshly and running out of the room without looking back. He ran his hands over his face once more to make sure there was nothing left before walking on set and joining the other boys on the couch.

“What took you so…long?” Michael asked, hesitating as his friend sat down next to him.

“I’m pretty sure I almost just got molested.” Luke laughed, trying to play it off. It was pretty embarrassing for both him and his manager, but hopefully it won’t happen again.

“Okay we’re starting in five, four, three, two…” the man behind the camera gave a thumbs up to the stage.

“Hello, you’re watching the Ellen show and I’m here with 5 Seconds Of Summer!” Ellen exclaims causing the crowd – including the boys themselves – to explode with applause.

“Calum, Ashton, Michael…Luke…” she says, her voice deepening on his name and eyes darkening. Luke looks around him, wondering if there was an attractive female somewhere in the vicinity.

“How are you guys?” She asks, smiling widely at Luke. He shifts uncomfortably.

“We’re doing great! It was an amazing feeling to have won best fandom!” Yells Ashton, raising his fist in happiness. The crowd yelled once again.

“Yes I’m sure that’s great,” Ellen says, she leans towards Luke, grasping his knee.

“So Luke, we have a question for you. We heard you’re seeing someone? Is that true?”

Everyone in the room got quiet. It was as if they were holding their breaths for his response, but he knew full well everyone wanted him to respond in the negative for the rest of his life.

“No, no. We’re on tour, I wouldn’t have time for that.”

There were a few visible falling faces, but a few relieved sighs as well. Luke knew he probably just destroyed a few people’s dreams right then and there by shutting it down so quickly, but it was the only way he could attempt to keep the rumors down to an amount he could tolerate.

It could be considered harsh to ruin someone’s thought of having a chance with him, but he needed to have at least a little bit of sanity. And when there were girls online every day claiming they meet up with him or have sex with him like every month, it was a quick and easy way to get rid of all of those at once.

“Ah, okay. Must be rough on the road, huh?” She questioned, leaning even closer. It was surprising she hadn’t fallen out of her chair yet.

“Uh yeah, but I love what I do so it doesn’t bother me…” he said, looking out the corner of his eye to see all three other boys staring at him as though they were entrapped in his aura.

“Uhhhh…?” Luke let out when he realized minutes had gone past without anyone saying anything.

Everyone was just staring at him.

He ran his hands over his face again, wondering if there was something wrong with his appearance that would cause people to just not speak to him.

He ran his fingers over his top lip in fear of a coke mustache, but when he pulled his hand back, there was nothing there. Luke looked around in mild concern and fear, were they going to kill him or something?

“Um, we only have a few seconds left…” the cameraman said, looking over at Ellen unsurely.

“Oh, yes!” She exclaimed, seemingly coming to reality. “Well that was Five Seconds Of Summer!” Luke breathed a sigh of relief; glad he could get away from the insanity that just happened.

The cameraman gave a thumbs up, signaling the taping was over and the boys followed Luke off of the stage.

“Luke, could you stay behind for a moment, please?” Ellen called, walking up behind him. Calum put a hand on his shoulder, almost like he was protecting him.

It was almost terrifying.

“Oh, um, well you see…we really have to leave to go to a…other thing?” Luke lied, blushing. It was extremely absurd to think she was hitting on him but this way was too creepy to not be sexual.

“Oh…” She looked down at the floor in a depressing way.

Did he shoot it down too fast? Maybe she just wanted to talk to him about something important. Maybe he had a huge face soul-sucking-gravity-defying-face-cavity zit and she wanted to let him know in private.

“Come on, Luke let’s go back to the dressing room.” Ashton said, glaring over at Ellen. The grip on Luke’s shoulder became tighter and he let himself be led away by Calum.

“Wow that was weird, huh?” He asked, laughing slightly as he opened the dressing room door.

“Yeah…” Michael whispered as Luke walked in, turning around to face the three of his friends with a smile that disappeared as soon as they started walking towards him. He backed up until he was up against the wall of his dressing room.

Ashton reached out a hand to cup Luke’s cheek and he got a sense of déjà vu. The older man caressed his cheek softly and Luke leaned in to the touch. Ashton moved forward slowly and pressed his lips to Luke’s.

It was embarrassing for Luke to know that the other bandmates were here watching them kiss, but he couldn’t deny that Ashton was hot, his big muscles from working out and drumming, his dimples and goofy smile that didn’t match the rest of his body. Far too innocent and youthful. Of course he noticed, but he’d never seen this darker personality, filled with lust.

Luke put his palms on Ashton’s chest, gently pushing to create some distance.

“Wh-what’s happening?” He questioned, his face flushed at the gaze he was receiving from the other boys. And there was a dying opossum on the side of the road, waiting to be devoured by the circling vultures as Luke was in the corner, pressed against the wall with his friends in front of him. Their dark eyes were roaming his body like it was the sexiest thing they had ever seen – god knows why – and it seemed to be hours before anyone said anything.

“Luke…” Michael said, his voice clouded with lust as he leaned forward, his fingers grasping the belt loop on Luke’s skinny jeans. “You have really nice legs”

He nearly choked with those few words. They had told him before that he had long legs, that seventy-five percent of his body was made of legs, but never in such a serious, lustful way. Never in a way that made it seem like they were attractive.

“Th-thanks…” He stuttered out. Seeing everyone around him, paying him so much attention caused his heart rate quicken. It was as though he was the only thing in their world.

Ashton leaned forward again, kissing Luke, but gentler this time, probably testing out the waters.

Luke pushed all other thoughts out of his head. He wasn’t sure where this came from, or how far it would go, but kissing wasn’t going to kill him. And in a weird way, the voyeurism was exhilarating.

Luke could feel Michael unbutton his pants, pulling them down his legs and he had a vague feeling of discomfort. He wasn’t sure he wanted this to go so quickly, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to go any further at all but his jeans were already down and someone’s breath was on the outline of his crotch, breathing hotly onto his underwear.

Luke took a deep breath through his nose and held back the urge to push his hips forward. His face heated up as he looked down at Michael, imagining his pink lips wrapped around his cock.

Michael seemed to read his mind as he pulled Luke’s boxers down and leaned forward grabbing him at the base and licked a strip up to the tip. He wasn’t hard yet, but he imagined if this continued it wouldn’t take too long.

After all, when you’re on tour with your three best friends breathing down your neck twenty-four seven it’s impossible to have a one-night stand let alone a girlfriend or boyfriend.

Luke moaned into Ashton’s mouth as Michael took Luke fully into his mouth. Luke had never received a blowjob before and it was a better feeling than he could have expected. He knew people talked about it before and how it was like Jesus coming down from the heavens and gracing them with his presence but only now could he actually feel Jesus kiss his forehead.

Luke let out a needy whine as Michael bobbed his head up and down, pulling up to swipe his tongue around the tip before going down again. The young blond threaded his fingers through Michael’s bleached hair, using all of his willpower to not shove him downwards.

Calum reached out, slipping Luke’s black leather jacket off of his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. He rubbed his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, messing his quiff up a bit and then moved his hand down to the back of Luke’s neck, pulling at the small hair there a bit. Luke moaned, it felt surprisingly good.

Ashton bit Luke’s lip ring and pulled away, moving down to his neck and sucking bruises into the creamy skin there. Luke leaned his neck to the side, giving Ashton more space to bite.

He let out a breathy moan at the two of them until Ashton bit a spot under his ear, sucking harshly and causing him to cry out in pleasure. He tightened his grip in Michael’s hair as he came; his face flushed and eyes shut tight.

When he looked back down, Michael was pulling off of him, his eyes still clouded with lust. Luke breathed heavily, exhausted already. But Calum grabbed his shoulder, leading him to the floor and removing his own shirt.

“I-I can’t…” Luke whined, wanting nothing more than to just curl up in a ball and fall asleep.

“Yes you can.” Said Michael, to which Calum and Ashton smiled. Luke tried hard to regain his breathing, but he still hadn’t quite come down from his orgasm high. Michael and Calum lied Luke on his stomach, coaxing him onto his hands and knees.

“This is gonna hurt, babe.” Said Calum, leaning over Luke’s back and prodding a slick finger at his entrance.

Luke hissed in discomfort and moved his head downwards. He hadn’t even ventured this far in masturbation, never even thought about it, but in a way he was sorry he didn’t. It could have made the experience less foreign.

“Okay?” Ashton asked, patting Luke’s head in an attempt to comfort. Luke looked up at him, smiling weakly and nodding.

Calum pushed in another finger after a few minutes, scissoring the younger boy open. They were all so desperate to get their hands on each other but they knew they couldn’t just pounce. The experience could be ruined if they gave in to instinct like wild animals, and they weren’t feral.

Luke moaned, hiding his face in his arms in embarrassment and shame. He blushed, knowing everyone could see him here, under the gaze of everyone in the room, they could hear every noise he made, every face he made, and every little movement he made.

Calum pulled his fingers out, and Luke could hear a wrapper breaking.

Did Calum seriously have a condom with him? Did he think he was going to be having sex with someone?

Well, it was good he was prepared; it could have all ended there. 

Luke moaned as Calum began pushing in. It was exciting to think he was going to lose his virginity in such a way as this; two others watching as he was being taken was so sinful and dirty that it turned him on even more.

He began to feel very uncomfortable as Calum moved further in; it was an awkward feeling to have something in him that had never been there before. He whined a bit and wiggled around, trying to make it feel better.

Ashton moved in front of Luke’s face, grabbing his chin gently and leading it to his cock. Luke leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Ashton eagerly to help distract himself from Calum.

He had no idea what he was doing, but moving his head in the same way he had seen Michael do it and judging by the moans Ashton was letting out, it couldn’t have been too bad. Luke took Ashton down as far as he could and hollowed his cheeks, then pulled off and licked up from the base to the tip. He took the tip back into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit, causing the other boy to grip the hair on the back of his head.

Calum began moving, knowing Luke wasn’t able to tell him to move himself. He slowly rocked back and forth into him, hoping the boy was feeling it as good as he did. Calum moaned as he pushed in again, rolling his hips and making Luke let out a high-pitched moan around Ashton’s cock.

Michael grabbed Luke’s left hand, putting it around his cock and moving it up and down until the younger boy got the rhythm down, sloppily jacking him off.

Luke groaned around Ashton’s cock loudly as Calum hit somewhere inside him. It felt like heaven and Luke wanted to feel it again. He rolled his hips back against Calum, trying desperately to get it again. When he did, he nearly sobbed from pleasure. It was even better than getting a blowjob, it was like having Jesus kiss his forehead and descend back into heaven with Luke in his arms. Even though he was pretty sure Jesus would not want to get anywhere near Luke like this.

Ashton gripped Luke’s hair and pulled him off of him, letting his come spurt over his face. The young blond let out a breathy moan, he didn’t think something like that could make him feel so hot, but it was enough to push him and Michael over the edge. The two blonds yelled out in ecstasy as they came, faces red and bodies hot.

Calum only had a few more thrusts left in him before he came, too. When he did, he nearly fell on top of Luke, but moved over to the side so he didn’t crush the poor boy. He landed on his back, panting before turning over to the other boys. 

Luke barely had the ability to lie down, stuck in his position until Michael gently laid him down beside the other three. They all smiled at each other, completely out of breath but still able to stay conscious long enough to cuddle up together in a big pile of sweat and come.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I really wanted to end this with "Just as they'd always dreamed of" but i was too afraid.
> 
> Also, this was taken from the 5sos kink meme HERE: http://5soskinkmeme.livejournal.com/707.html (please check it out)
> 
> Also kudos to anyone who saw the homeric simile I attempted to sneak in there.


End file.
